Blue Dragon : Ang Erehe
by MyNameIsBoni
Summary: Shadowism, sentrong relihiyon ng Gran Kingdom. Missionaries, tawag sa hukbong responsable sa pagpaslang ng mga sumasalungat ang paniniwala. Isang alagad, isang kapatid, at isang erehe... AT ISANG KABANATA PARA SA MGA HOMERONxZOLA FANS XD
1. Paunang Salita

**Blue Dragon: Ang Erehe**

Hindi sa akin ang Blue Dragon.

* * *

Paunang Salita:

**"Patawarin mo ako, Ama, sapagka't ako'y nagkasala."**

Hindi makasagot ang kura, ni umungol ay di magawa. Sa kabila ng gutay-gutay na telang tanging natira sa nasirang gusali ay ang demonyo mismo. Alam iyon ng kura. Ang demonyo'y may aninong nagbibigay na ng makapigil-hiningang kilabot sa sinumang makaaninag nito.

"Bakit hindi ka sumasagot? Sa tingin mo ba hindi ko alam na nandiyan ka pa?" tanong niya.

"P-pero... hindi ba ikaw s-si-"

"Sssshhhhh..." pamigil niyang wika sa kura. "Alam kong nakikilala mo ako kahit na hindi mo ako nakikita... Hindi ko na maiiwasan yon. Pero sana ay huwag mo na akong pangalanan. Ang pangalan ko ay magdadala lamang ng kamalasan sa iyo at baka hindi pa matuloy ang pangungumpisal ko."

Napalunok na lamang ang kura, hindi matigil ang pagpapawis sa kaniyang noo at batok.

"O, siya, siya... sabihin mo... a-ano ang iyong mga kasalanan."

Pasalaysay niya itong sinabi, na parang makina na lang siyang naka-programa na ang mga dapat niyang sabihin. Dumiin ang mga mata ng demonyo,

"Hindi ka manlang ba nagtataka?"

"H-ha?"

"Hindi ka ba nagtataka na ang tulad ko na naninilbihan sa pinunong pansaliring kapangyarihan lamang ang ipinaglalaban ay narito kaharap mo at masinsinang nangungumpisal sa iyo ngayon?"

Mas lalong pinagpawisan ang kura. Ano nga ba kasi ang ginagawa ng demonyo dito, sa sawing gusali ng Diyos? Narito ba siya para mangutya pagkatapos niyang dumaan dito na tila mapaminsalang bagyo?

"Ah, pasensya na. Ginugulo ko tuloy ang usapang ito. Paano ko nga ba ito sasabihin?

"Pangkaraniwan lang naman para sa mga taong katulad ko na pumapaslang ng mga pari at sumusunog ng mga simbahan tuwing nasa linya ng serbiyso.

"Ngunit sa kabila nito'y hindi ko pa rin matanggap na ang pagtataksil sa pananampalataya ko ay bahagi ng trabaho ko. Banal na dugo'y bumubuhos sa bawat pagwasiwas ng sable ko, at sa bawat pagdanak ay unti-unting nagigiba sa lupa ang batong Simbahan na matagal na panahong pinalaki ng mga ninuno ko, at patuloy pa ring palalaguin hanga't may bagong panganak na binibinyagan. Naiintindihan ko sakali mang tuluyan na akong itakwil ng madla, pero malakas pa rin ang tiwala ko sa maawaing puso ng Diyos.

"Kaya ngayon, bago huli na ang lahat ay ipapaalam ko sa Kaniya na sa nalalapit na hinaharap ay makakagawa ulit ako ng pagtataksil sa kapwa. Handa akong ipaliwanag lahat. Alagad ka ng Diyos at konsensiya mo na lang kung ipagkakalat mo ito..."

* * *

Review, please. Sabihin niyo kung itutuloy ko pa ito. Salamat ^^


	2. Kabanata I: Zola, Homeron at Lambanog

Hindi sa akin ang Blue Dragon.

* * *

Kabanata I: Zola, Homeron at Lambanog

**Sa Isip ni Zola**

Mataas ang araw. Maingay ang mga tao sa paligid ko. Palibhasa, palengke, lahat ng nadadaanan ko, inaalukan ako ng kung anu-anong benta nila, halos harangin na ang dinadaanan ko.

Dagdag pa rito ang alikabok. Malagkit na sa pawis ang buo kong katawan. Sa mga oras na iyon, parang gusto kong umikot mula sa kinatatayuan ko at tumungo sa timog ng bayan kung saan naroon ang isang maliit na batis. Gusto ko nang maligo.

Pero mahalaga itong lakad ko. Napag-alaman ko lang kanina mula sa mensahero ni Homeron na hinihintay niya ako sa isang inuman malapit sa moske ng bayan. May hatid siyang impormasyon tungkol sa magnanakaw ng Extra Seven na nakuha niya noong pasukin niya ang Kastilyo ng Des la Teste. Pansamantalang iniwan ko muna sila Jiro at iba pa sa tinutuluyan naming otel na hindi sinasabi sa kanila kung saan ako pupunta. Kung sinabi ko ay tiyak na magpupumilit silang sumama, at dahil lugar ng mga nag-iinuman ang pupuntahan ko, baka magsisimula lamang sila ng gulo doon. Kilala ko ang mga batang iyong, pero siguro naman na mapagkakatiwalaan ko silang maiwan sa otel na iyon.

Narating ko na ang nasabing moske, pero ang nadatnan ko ay kasalungat sa inaasahan ko. Tumba na ito, tanging mga haligi at ang altar na palatandaan na moske ito dati ang mga natira.

Lumingon-lingon ako. Natanaw ko- dalawampung metro ang layo sa moske- ang nag-iisang istrakturang malapit sa puwesto ko. Tinungo ko iyon. Sa itsura pa lang, malalaman na agad na bahay-inuman nga ito. Binuksan ko ang pintuan, ngunit inunahan akong dumaan ng isang tao. Pababayaan ko na lang sana, kahit medyo bastos ang ginawa niya- lalo't nabunggo pa niya ako at di manlang humingi ng tawad- pero hindi ko maiwasang mapansin ang malakas na halimuyak na nagmumula sa taong kadadaan lang.

Amoy maanghang, amoy ng halamang gamot na maanghang.

Hindi rin naaayon sa panahon ang kasuotan niya; nakatalukbong siya ng kulay itim kahit napakataas ng araw. Pati ako ay naiinitan, tignan lang siya.

Sinundan siya ng mga tingin ko habang naglalakad siya palayo. Wala sa ayos ang lakad niya, anumang oras ay maaari siyang matumba.

'Tanghaling-tapat, naglalasingan na mga ito.' inisip ko sabay iling.

Papanoorin ko pa sana hanggang maglaho na sa paningin ko ang taong iyon kung hindi lang dahil sa boses na tumatawag sa pangalan ko.

"Binibining Zola, narito ka na pala!"

Si Homeron. Naroon siya sa mesang pinakamalayo sa pintuan, at dahil sa malakas niyang boses na tiyak na dinig sa buong silid, nagsitinginan sa direksyon ko ang lahat ng mga naroon.

Nakakahiya siya.

Muntik nang mamula ang mukha ko.

Taas noo't kilay kong nilakad ang silid, hindi pinapansin ang nakakapraning nilang mga titig. Nakakaasar si Homeron, parang unti-unting nawawala ang respeto ko sa kanya. Nag-iba ang tingin ko sa kanya. Habang naglalakad ako, heto siya kumakaway at nakangiti na parang tanga. Oo, mukha talaga siyang tanga, pero kung nirerespeto ko pa siya, hindi ko iisipin iyon.

"Sa susunod na gawin mo iyon, sisiguraduhin kong hindi ka na makakabigkas ng anuman pagkatapos." kalmado kong banta sa kanya, nang nakaupo na ako. Hindi naman mabigat ang pagkakasabi ko, alam na niya siguro na hindi ako nagbibiro. Pero parang malaki ang tiwala niya sa sarili niya at tumugon pa siya,

"Ang alin? Ang pagsigaw ko o ang pagtawag sayo ng 'binibini'?" Nakangisi pa siya.

"Yung sabay mo 'yun ginawa."

"Bakit? Papatayin mo ako?"

"Hindi. Masyadong madali iyon."

"Ano, kung hindi?"

Minulagatan ko siya. "Tatanggalin ko iyang lalamunan mo. Pero bago ko gagawin yun, tatanggalin ko muna mga talukap mo para siguradong mapapanood mo habang inooperahan kita." Sabay pinausli ko ng kaunti ang patalim ko.

"Aray." Mapanuya niyang tugon. Uminom siya sa basong hawak niya. "Sabihin mo, umiinom ka ba?"

"Hindi. Hindi sa mga panahong ganito."

"A, pero umiinom ka pa rin."

"Homeron, 'wag ka nang paluguy-ligoy pa. Pinapunta mo ako para sa mahalagang usapan. Kung pinagloloko mo lang ako, masmabuti pang umalis na lamang ako."

Tinulak ko palikod ang upuan para makatayo. Lalakad na sana ako at iwaanan siya kung hindi lang niya nahatak ang braso ko. Nilingon ko siya. Nagbago na ang reaksyon niya. Seryoso na. Mabuti.

"Sobra ka magmadali. Marami pa naman tayong panahon."

Napabuntong hininga na lang ako at umupo ulit. "Bakit ba parang sinusungitan ako ng mga babae ngayon? Ah, nakakapagtaka ata na wala ang mga alaga mo." Binigyan ako ng serbidor ng isang baso ng malamig na tubig. Tumango ako sa kanya bilang pasasalamat.

"Sila? Dadalhin ko sa ganitong lugar? Mag-isip ka nga." sagot ko sa pilyong inpormante. Tumigil muna ako para uminom. Nang maubos ko hanggang sa huling patak, dahan-dahan kong binaba ang baso at nagpakawala ng hangin. "At hindi ko sila mga alaga."

"Haay, puro ka naman hindi." Pinatong ni Homeron ang pisngi niya sa kamay niya na nakasandal sa mesa. "Hindi ka umiinom. Hindi ka mabiro. Hindi-"

"Homeron."

Tumigil rin siya.

"Sige na nga, seryosong usapan na tayo."

Ikaw lang ang hindi seryoso dito.

"Alam mo naman siguro na bilang impormante, hindi lang ang pinapatrabaho sa amin ang sinasaliksik namin, kundi pati ang kliyente."

"Oo." Simpleng tugon ko.

"Naiintindihan mo ba na kasama ka doon."

Tumitig lang ako sa kanya na parang wala lang, hinihintay ang mahalagang parte. Tumitig rin siya, tila may hinihintay rin. Hindi niya yata nakuha na ang ibig kong sabihin sa katahimikan ko ay ipagpatuloy lang niya ang pagsasalita niya.

Mahabang katahimikan. Kumunot bigla ang noo niya.

"Wala?"

Tumaas ang kilay ko. "Ha?"

"Wala? Wala lang sayo na alam ko na dati kang mersenaryo ng Gran Kingdom?"

"Wala na akong pakealam kung anuman ang gagawin mo tungkol doon. Ang gusto ko lang malaman kung ano ang kinalaman nito sa mga PINAPASALIKSIK namin sayo."

Siya naman ngayon ang napabuntong hininga.

"Ang punto ko: baka kilala mo si Delphinium, ang salarin natin."

Sumandal ako sa silya at tumiklop ang mga braso ko sa harapan ko. "Saglit lang ako doon. Masyadong malawak ang Gran Kingdom para makilala ko siya."

"A, ganon?" Kung makangiti siya, parang inaakusahan niya ako ng pagsisinungaling.

"O ba't ganyan itsura mo?"

"Wala. Nagbibiro lang."

"Ano pa ang nalaman mo?"

"Sa susunod na lang ang detalye. Punta ka na lang sa lugar na ito bukas..." Nag-abot siya ng kapirasong papel na may pangalan ng gusali sa kabilang bayan. Ibinulsa ko ito. "Sa ngayon, nais ko lang kayong balaan tungkol sa lugar na ito. Nagkataon lang kasi na pareho tayong nandito. Nalaman ko kay Homeron Jr. na nandito kayo kaya pinapunta kita agad dito."

"Anong babala?"

"Babala lang naman tungkol sa mga krimen sa mga lansangan. Tanyag ang bayan na ito dahil sa _daga_ nila na pinupuntirya ang espada ng mga manlalakbay. Mahirap silang mahuli. Makahuli ka man ng isa, tiyak na hindi mo na naman mababalik ang espada mo. Mag-ingat kayo. Kayong dalawa ni Jiro."

"Naiintindihan ko." tugon ko. Kung sa akin lang naman, hindi na ako nag-aalala tungkol diyan. Si Jiro ang inaalala ko. Kahit ganon ang batang iyon, minsan talaga hindi maingat iyon.

"Nga pala, anong nangyari doon sa moske?" bigla kong tinanong kay Homeron. Hindi naman talaga ako interesado. Wala na kasing mapag-usapan, di rin naman kailangan magmadali. Baka sakaling manlibre pa siya ng makakain.

"Anong moske ang pinagsasabi mo? A, yung katedral ba, kamo?"

Katedral. Sabi ko nga.

"O-oo. Yun."

May napuna akong ngisi sa mukha niya, pero mabilis niya itong binura.

"Ayon sa narinig ko, tatlong buwan na ang nakaraan mula nung atakihin iyan ng Missionaries ng Gran Kingdom. Alam mo ba ang mga iyon?"

"Oo, nasa religious sect. sila ng Gran Kingdom. Missionaries ang tawag sa mga kawal responsable sa pagpapabagsak ng mga iba't ibang simbahan."

"Magaling. Yan ang inaasahan ko sa dating miyembro ng Gran Kingdom."

"Paki-usap, huwag mo na idiin yan."

"O, siya, siya. At ganun nga, kahit gumuho na ang katedral, ipinagpatuloy pa ng mga pari ang mga tungkulin nila. Patuloy pa rin sila nagpapamisa, nagpapakumpisal, at nagbibinyag." Muling uminom si Homeron. "Ngunit... isang linggo na ang nakakaraan, nang biglang nagpatiwakal ang kura paroko. Napanghinaan ng loob ang ibang mga pari na alalay niya. Sa loob lang ng dalawang araw, sumuko rin sila."

Uminom na naman siya. Ay hindi, lumalaklak na pala siya. Tila pati siya nagluluksa. Masama ito. Baka hindi na niya madala ang sarili niya kapag marami siyang nainom. Paano na ang impormasyon?

Walang anu-ano, hinablot ko sa kamay niya ang baso. May kalahati pa. Malakas siguro ito, dahil amoy pa lang ay nahilo na ako. Matagal na rin simula nung nakatikim ulit ako. Ito ata yung lokal na galing sa niyog. Ano na ulit tawag dito?

"A-anong ginagawa mo?" gulat na tanong ni Homeron.

Ang sabi ko na lang, na may halong pangsasaway, "Tumahimik ka."

At sabi ko nga, tumigil rin siya, pero napalitan ng ngisi ang gulat niyang mukha.

"Ikaw ang magbabayad niyan a."

Itutuloy...

* * *

Ano, itutuloy ko pa?

Review please ^^


End file.
